Esoteric
Hopping on the witch bandwagon with my NightWing Esoteric yo WARNING FOR DEMONIC/APOCALYPTIC REFERENCES AND SLIGHTLY GRUESOME DESCRIPTIONS(along with slightly suicidal behavior). PLEASE DONT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS KIND OF CONTENT Code: please don't steal the code! DEATH IS COMING FOR US ALL ...we’re all fools...we will be the reason for our own demise...our greed will destroy ourselves in the pursuit of gain...our pride and bigoted opinions will break us apart...the fragile social system will crack in the face of danger...all the constructs of modern society will weep in the face of survival...laws will fail and dissolve into nothingness...morality will waver and twist into barbarity...this end is inevitable...it will come no matter what we do to stop it...it’s our nature, and it’s our nature that will corrupt us in the end...society will breathe its last breath soon... ...and I’m the only one who knows... Eso |''' immortal '''| pixel |''' ⚲/♀/♂ Belongs to '''Infinity, please don't use them without permission. appearance *brief text personality *brief text history *brief text abilities *brief text weaknesses *brief text relationships *brief text Concept/Basic info: *general thing of impending doom and apocalypse and future stuff *genderfluid(usually uses they/it/she pronouns, but does use he) *ace/aro *immortal(from a spell, but basically backfired); looks 18 in dragon years *lives on one of the remote islands on the Bay of a Thousand Scales(banished/fled there??) *has a cool hut w plants and potions and beads and DOOM STUFF **also slightly satanic-like stuff?? *man no wonder you were accused of witchcraft like dang *theme song(s): Black Mambo - Glass Animals Appearance *pitch black(lighter but still dark gray wings/underbelly(#2d2d30)) w/ small starry freckles(#f2f2f7) on face and shoulders(+ a little on underbelly?? also standard stars on wings that make an almost whirlpool-like pattern) *no standard white teardrop main scales!! just black *blind but can see through painted eye(more below) *weird markings painted in white on scales **eye marking on center of head **screaming souls rising from where the wing connects to the body on underside **dots on front talon knuckles(excluding claw), connected by a very thin line. scavenger skulls on top of talon *very slim posture; ribs show *kinda pretty/elegant in a very terrifying/ghastly way *BLINDINGLY BRIGHT white eyes(pupil very light seagreen but extremely hard to see) **look artificial because hey that’s no normal color **normally have them closed but will open them when angry/looking into the apocalyptic future *long, pointy spikes **stick up when angry/irritated Personality *kinda emotionless, except for annoyance/rage *mysterious/secretive *LOVES making potions bc potions are COOL **also loves spells and fortune telling/psychic readings or whatever they’re called *kinda like the third spirit in a Christmas Carol *wont talk?? doesn’t like to but will to utter terrifying doom nonsense/when they’re mad *given up all hope for dragonkind *very apathetic *actually wants to die but can’t because of that stupid spell they put on themselves *unable to feel compassion/sympathy/empathy of any sort *shortish temper?? Not too short but not too patient either *kinda unstable History *not a very good past **salem witch trials stuff here?? **basically Salem witch hysteria but with DRAGONS **accused of witchcraft mostly bc of personality but actually is a witch **what was that method of seeing if someone was a witch again?? like they used the water to see if they were evil/satanic(float: evil/satanic; water(holy) rejected the spirit/sink: good you’re ok bud) ***SWIMMING TEST okay found it that’s what it is **yea so all that witchy stuff Everyone knew of the creepy blind dragonet on the coastal rainforest NightWing village of Litore. They were a spectacle to behold; a NightWing hatched from darkness and woven with wickedness, carefully crafted from the void itself. An eerie aura enveloped them, driving all that dared to seek it away. Its parents, who were perfectly nice townsfolk, tried to show love for the dragonet, but with each day a vast crevasse stretched wider between them. The dragonet was a hideous creature, never thick or healthy enough to be considered anything but a living corpse. They always had her nose buried in a scroll, ones that foretold of doom and apocalypse and death of all dragonkind. Her parents tried to restrict these scrolls, instead giving him normal stories of Valiant heroes saving the day. But despite their feeble attempts, the dragonet snuck their scrolls in and soon became lost in a whirlwind of darkness and witchcraft. Everyone knew of the dragonet’s interest in the underworld and apocalypse. Everyone avoided them because of it. And lack of social interaction simply drove the dragonet into the deepest realm of demonic scrolls. Its parents grew worried. They longed for the happiness of their child, but its fascination in witchcraft scared them. There was no way they could ban the books from him- she would always get them back. Only one thing could be done, they decided. They had to blind the dragonet. As much as it pained them, oh so it did, they did it. Its weak seeing powers didn’t fortell them of the pain they were about to go through, so they had no idea of his parents’ plan. Screams of pain rang through the village as talons were stabbed into her eyes. In the morning, the dragonet panicked at what had happened to their sight. It could not see. It could not see at all. Their parents were charged for their cruelty, despite their pleas of doing good, and were banished from the village. Slowly, the dragonet learned to live with pain and darkness. Months passed, until a traveling cunningfolk(a dragon who practiced “good” witchcraft) stopped by. He heard of the dragonet’s unfortunate tale and offered to help them regain their sight. The dragonet, needless to say, agreed. The cunningfolk painted a white eye on the center of their forehead, and recited an incantation. An image formed in the dragonet’s mind’s eye, and with a start they realized they could see again. It thanked the dragon, and went back to their scrolls of charms and spells and potions. (More as RP goes on) Abilities *despite being a witch, is NOT an animus!! **yes it’s weird but they’re a standard witch not really an animi one *can see through "center" eye?? maybe a bit blurry **weird satanic spell stuff *immortal(spell backfired though, so will “die” when the apocalypse comes and will roam the continent almost like a ghost/ghoul/zombie) *numb to pain(scales heal) & hunger(basically ignoring it now), but does feel thirst(very overpowering despite not needing to drink) *kimda prophet powers?? except can see when the apocalypse(Fallout) will happen, not really anything soon.... receives violent visions/nightmares about it. honestly just tries to ignore it *spells and incantations(mostly satanic-like) *potions too; adds spells to make them work *eyes can give others migraines/nightmares if started at too long(usually closed so you’ll probs be fine) Weaknesses *can feel thirst n such(mentioned above) *has violent seizures when visions arrive *weak because of seizures *cannot physically harm a mortal dragon **claws will sink into their flesh, but instantly heal/feel no pain **cant behead/mutilate someone; joint(s)/part(s) will reattach *very drained/tired **spells weaken them(severity depending on spell complexity), but yet refuses to sleep often because of nightmares/seizures *blind(can see as said before but it’s not as great as normal eyesight) *unstable *please help me I need more this is like the last one *nah actually I need another Trivia esoteric definition: 1. understood by or meant for only the select few who have special knowledge or interest; recondite 2. belonging to the select few. 3. private; secret; confidential. Category:Infinity's stuff